home alone
by Mika Uriah
Summary: Helen Magnus enjoys a rare time at home. Alone. - beware the M rating.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
A/N: contains sexual acts of a….solo nature. *grin*  
A/N 2: Read and Review as usual

It was a rare moment when Helen Magnus could be by herself; she stood there in front of the mirror and admired her naked body as she put in a pair of small fresh water pearl earrings, which was a gift from Charlotte Benoit after their little 'adventure'. She wasn't going anywhere and there was no one to impress, but she didn't care. They felt sexy, the weight of them a drag on her earlobes, almost like the sensation of teeth running over them without ever pulling off.

She hadn't bothered to get dressed after showering, except for those earrings. There was no one else at home, no noisy, nosey or annoying co-workers and friends that might blunder in on her to view her naked state. It was bliss to just be walking around with nothing constricting any movement.

Not that constriction was a bad thing, after all she grew up in an era of tight constricting corsets, she considered, gazing at the small collection of corsets that she still kept, whips, ticklers and restraints hanging inside her open wardrobe. Constrictions, tight, binding restrictions on breathing and movement weren't a bad thing after all.

Helen Magnus pictured herself in her latest acquisition, a cyan and black steel boned corset that when fully laced just allowed her to gasp enough air to survive, but never enough to speak without a husky breathlessness that thrust her full c-cup breasts even higher in their respective cage. She imagined the looks on all the little people's faces when they saw her in it. The awe. The envy. The lust. All the little looks from the men that said they wanted to fuck her and all the looks from the women that said they were pretending not to care that they had just been hopelessly outclassed.

Her full unpainted lips quirked up in a smile, she turned away from her toys to look in the full length mirror, surveying her figure. She wasn't stick thin, but the extra weight was where it was supposed to be, despite her age, it rounded out her ass and made her breast swell. The layer of fat thanks to her pregnancy with Ashley she could never seem to get rid of over her stomach was soft and fine and there were still muscles underneath but not so apparent that they were the first thing you saw.

She ran her hands up her belly and over her chest to cup her breasts, her tits. They dropped when she wasn't wearing a bra through pure weight, but they looked so very pretty when you played with them, she thought so anyway. She rubbed the globes together, and tugged at the nipples it hurt just a bit, enough to make her feel wet.

She could feel pussy contract, made her let go of her own tit to let it nestle back beside its partner. She looked at herself in the mirror again, her blush riding high on her face at her own self abuse. She breathed in deeply, bringing her tits into prominence again and repeated for the left, the draw up by the nipple, the slap and the clench that spoke to her about just how close pleasure is to pain and what her own body preferred. Gentle caresses were sweet, but she always had to dream of being held down hard to get off.

She rubbed her breast a moment more, pinching the nipples out to make them pinker before spreading her legs and gazing down her body at her pussy. She had taken the advantage of having the Sanctuary to herself to spend an entire hour in the bathroom and her bush, which was normally tight dark blonde natural curls, was shaved down so that the lips were clearly visible and vulnerable.

She spent a few moments running her fingers through her own pussy hair, pulling upwards against the grain, the newly shorn fleece more sensitive to being ruffled than before its close cropping. Her pussy pulsed upwards again at this little teasing, the sensation like the best sort of scalp massage in the most intimate of areas. Quirking her lips up again, she spread her legs a bit wider again and then, with a sudden sharp striking movement, slapped the flat of her hand against her outer lips and mound. Her hand shook, but she forced herself to do it again, three quick strikes in succession.

Her shallow gasp was shaky and worn as she stopped. The entirety of her pussy was tingling and hot, begging to be soothed by fingers that would excite and release the sudden craving into a sweet orgasm. She was annoyed with herself. She always wanted to strike harder, but her own body wouldn't let her, her hand slowing as it reached its target. She reached two fingers down and pressed her clit back against her pubic bone, hard, moving the hood over it, back and forth.

She looked in the mirror again and watched her mouth, open slightly with panting, before making a little kissing motion to herself and walking over to her office chair. She had masturbated many times in that chair, it wasn't ideal, but the back reclined to a half prone position and there was many times that she had rubbed off on it whilst watching some or another little bit of porn.

Today she wanted it because the fabric was nubby and would abrade her butt just a little when she sat down. Just a little scratch to add to the fun and games she was playing today. She pulled the chair out from its position under the desk, bracing its wheels against a wall so it couldn't roll if she felt the need to brace her legs and push up. She ran her hands over the seat and then the back, enjoying the material, before swinging round to sit down, reclining the seat just a little.

She splayed her legs out to the side, and ran her hands back down to her pussy, repeating her nice little game with the hair there, before grasping pinches of it and pulling until the skin followed. She plucked her way all over her mound, before spearing two fingers of the same hand down between her outer and inner lips. She squeezed her fingers together, pinching the inner lips into prominence, before dragging her fingers off forwards slowly so that her inner lips stretched out then fell back as the tight hold of the fingers lost grip on the slippery inner folds.  
She reached in again, with thumb and forefinger this time, pinching around the stem of her clit, again and again, the pinch rolling the flesh through her fingers as she tightened her hold, before being gripped again to deliver even more sweet delight.

Finally she could stand it no more and, dragging back the hood with her middle finger, she pressed her index finger to her clit and rubbed strong circles. Her mouth opened and her feet, which had been up on tiptoe whilst she had been playing, slammed down into the floor as her back arched off of the chair, her weight being suspended by her shoulders as she convulsed her pleasure, steaming the air with the sweet smell of feminine sex juice as her pussy clenched in the air.

She relaxed back down into the office chair, tingling with aftershocks, vaguely hoping she hadn't stained the upholstery but not with any great care. Upholstery could wait until later, perhaps after she had done that again. After all, it wasn't everyday she had the Sanctuary to herself.


End file.
